A Very Wolfy Christmas
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. Remus/Harry slash pairing. Different situations so different ratings, written for the Christmas Spirit Boot Camp and the OTP Boot Camp.
1. Horrible Taste

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Apple Cider and Acrid.**

**Horrible Taste**

Christmas lights bathed the room in a gentle glow as Remus sat on the sofa with his beloved mate, curled up together as the snow outside fell to the ground bathing the world in a beautiful but deadly white blanket and causing all of their troubles to disappear for several hours.

With gentle and loving eyes Remus watched as his mate raised his glass of apple cider to his lips to try for the very first time only to let out a soft husky laugh at the face his mate made at the acrid taste that hit him.

"I do not think that I will be having anymore apple cider this Christmas," Harry said as he pulled a disgusted face only to let out a startled squeak as he found himself pulled onto his mate's lap, his face went bright neon red, "R-Remmy?"

"Christmas is meant to be a happy time so let me get rid of that unpleasant after taste," Remus said slyly as he firmly planted his lips onto Harry's willing lips for the first of many Christmas kisses.

**End.**


	2. Evil Bows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Bows and Agitated.**

**Evil Bows**

Agitated amber eyes glared down at the innocent looking bow that his mate had done just moments before, his mates delicate hands made it look so easy with the way they carefully yet quickly turned each bit of the ribbon over to form the bow.

It had taken Harry only a few seconds to create the first of many Christmas bows that would go on top of the Christmas gifts that the pair would give to their friends.

"So do you think you can manage again by yourself now or do you want me to show you how to do another one?" Harry asked innocently, unaware of the inner turmoil that he had chased in his mate.

"I...I think it would be for the best if I did the wrapping and you made these bows," Remus said with a strained grin as he tried to hide just how he felt about the evil bows.

"Oh, that is surprising," Harry said with shock causing Remus to gulp and wonder just what he had gotten himself into, "I would of thought you would prefer making the Christmas bows because it is easier and quicker than wrapping the presents."

Leaning to the right slightly Remus let out a silent groan when he spotted the pile of strangely shaped objects waiting to be wrapped. Harry, seeing his mate's face, laughed slightly and asked.

"Would it be better if we both worked on wrapping the presents before we both work on making the bows?"

Relief washed over Remus face, "Yes please!"

**End.**


	3. Chestnut Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Chestnuts and Breathless.**

**Chestnut Hunting**

With a breathless sigh Remus watched as his warm breath came out of his lips and mixed with the cold winter air creating a misty white cloud in front of him. Amber eyes looked around the Christmas market searching for his prey that he could return home with to show his mate the victory spoils of his hunt.

"Why did I promise to buy the chestnuts from a Christmas market for and not a supermarket?" Remus asked with a low groan as he felt a headache starting to form, "I should of just promised to get some chestnuts for roasting."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind him, "You in the same sort of situation as the rest of us huh?"

Turning around to face the owner of the voice Remus found himself looking at a middle aged muggle man with messy blond hair hidden under a bright red hand knitted hat, his body was hidden by several layers of warm clothes and scarf's to protect him from the ice cold weather.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a frown only to tense as the muggle man raised a hand to point behind him thanks to his war instincts.

"Because the rest of us men are in a similar position as you," the muggle man said with an understanding and pitying look.

Turning around to look where the man was pointing to Remus let out a groan as he spotted a single stall with a large queue of men that looked as if it was never ending waiting for chestnuts.

"We are in for a long wait," the muggle man said with a sigh catching Remus' attention, "That little stall is the only one in this Christmas market that sells chestnuts, I heard that they have had to go and buy some more."

'Thank Merlin for warming charms' Remus thought with a sigh as he and the muggle man began to make their way along the street to the back of the never ending queue.

**End.**


	4. Wolf vs House Elf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Eve and Battered.**

**Wolf vs House Elf**

Rosy red checks glowed while a happy smile played on his face, with every bang and smashing sound that came from the kitchen Harry found himself having to bite back his laughter.

"You know if you want me to I could always help you," Harry called out from where he sat in the living room, "I really do not mind and besides it is Christmas Eve, I thought Christmas Eve was meant to be spent together, not in the hospital because you chopped a finger off."

"I know but I am alright," Remus called back from where he was in the kitchen, "Really, I'm fine. Besides you normally do the cooking and I thought I would at least treat you to one meal that you do not have to cook."

"That's sweet of you Remmy but I prefer it if I cooked," Harry called back only to wince as a loud crashing sound came to his ears followed by the sound of cursing, "At least if I did it I would know that nothing would be broken and you would not get hurt..."

"Dobby cooks! Not Great Wonderful Master Harry Potter's Wolfy!" the angry voice of Dobby suddenly came from the kitchen causing Harry to groan, "Give Dobby the saucepan!"

At the sound of the strange but wonderful House Elf's voice Harry let out a sigh and shook his head while amusement and horror washed over him.

"Maybe I should just go in there and sort things out," Harry thought as he stood up from the sofa, "Maybe we should go over to the Weasley's for Christmas Eve dinner..."

A sudden victory cry and the sound of mad feet dashing out of the kitchen came to Harry's ears. Looking up Harry found himself looking at a food covered lover proudly holding onto two plates of what looked to be pretty badly burnt battered fish with an angry Dobby standing at his feet.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Remus said with a weak grin as he held the two plates out, "So...want to let Dobby cook?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he did his best not to laugh as Dobby perked up happily, "I think that is a good idea..."

**End.**


	5. Calm Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. This drabble contains MPreg!**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Story and Calm and Family.**

**Calm Nights**

Happiness shone in Harry's sleepy emerald eyes as he allowed the calm voice of his mate to sooth away his aches and pains, no matter how wonderful they were at times, and carry him away to a place where he could picture the Christmas story happening right before him. A tender loving hand protectively placed on his large belly caused Harry to open his eyes only to find himself looking straight into amber eyes.

"Only a few more months to go until we can hold our little one in our arms," Remus whispered softly as their fire roared merrily and their Christmas tree twinkled happily, "This time next year I will be able to read my favourite Christmas story to my amazingly handsome and sexy husband _and_ my utterly adorable and pretty little princess."

"You think that our precious little one will be a girl then?" Harry asked as his eyes sparkled and his whole body relaxed.

"Yes I do, a papa knows these sorts of things," Remus said proudly as he puffed his chest out causing Harry to bite back a laugh.

"Well daddy thinks that we will be having a little princess," Harry said with a grin as he relaxed into Remus' side, "And by next Christmas you will have to buy a baseball bat to beat off all the marriage contracts!"

"Male or female my child is only marrying for love," Remus snapped out causing Harry to nod his head in agreement, "Anyone who says otherwise will be _dealt with_."

"While I agree with you please do not kill anyone, we need you here with us," Harry replied calmly as he place his own hand over Remus' hand that was still on his stomach, "Now read, both the little one and I like hearing you read the Christmas story."

"How can I refuse a request from my two most special people in the world?" Remus asked as he placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's head before continuing to read the story.

**End.**


	6. Sinister Christmas Trips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Village and Carcass and Horror.**

**Sinister Christmas Trips**

Screams of terror and fear echoed throughout the Christmas village while Remus held his mate in a protective hold making sure to push Harry's face against his chest to block out the sight of the nearby carcass only for it to be joined by another one and other one.

"Hush love, everything is going to be alright, I will not let anything happen to you," Remus whispered into Harry's ear while using his arm to block out the ear splitting scream of pure pain and the sound of crunching bones as they were eaten, "I got you, it is going to be alright, I promise you we will get out of this."

Feeling the arms wrapped around his body tighten in trust Remus felt his heart break into a million little pieces. Looking up from his mate Remus winced as he found a trail of blood going from one side of the Christmas village to another one, Remus had never been so happy than now that he was a wizard and could use his magic to protect Harry, himself and the few muggles who remained close by.

As the ground rumbled and the pure white snow turned red as the human blood soaked in Remus found himself to never bring Harry to a Christmas village again. If they survived they would go to the local Christmas market back in the town centre of their home town for the next Christmas.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Remus whispered softly as the sound of an angry roar echoed throughout the village as the muggle army arrived to deal with the threat with help from a few witches and wizards, "This nightmare will soon be other love, everything will be alright."

**End.**


	7. No Coal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Coal and Drawn**

**No Coal**

Looking down at the hand drawn picture Remus felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over him. Remus had asked his mate to draw a picture of all the things he thought that he might get at Christmas this year to take the pain away from the Harry's broken leg and to help Harry get used to holding things again after his hands, and several other bones in his body, had been broken with various other injuries during the final battle.

This was not what he expected through.

Drawn on the piece of paper with the never drip multi coloured quills that he and Madam Promfrey had given Harry to use was two things. A toddler like drawing of Remus giving Harry a loving hug and a piece of coal.

'Those damn Dursley's, even know they still have a hold on my Harry' Remus thought with a low warning growl.

A soft moan captured Remus' attention causing his expression to soften as he looked down at his beloved mate who was sleeping in the hospital bed with bandages covering his whole body making Harry look like an Egyptian mummy.

"This Christmas you will be getting a lot more than a piece of coal," Remus promised as he ran a loving hand through Harry's messy black hair, "And you will be getting more than one hug from me, that is for sure."

Sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed Remus pulled out his ever present note book from his robe pocket and picked up one of the quills from the hospital bedside table and began to write. Remus had a Christmas to plan and it would be the greatest anyone had ever known, one thing was for sure, Remus would make sure that his beloved mate would be spoilt rotten this Christmas.

**End.**


	8. Wash Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Cold and Sin**

**Wash Away**

Emerald green eyes looked up into the dark night sky through the pure white snowflakes that fell from above. The cold wind howled and roared around him as he stood several feet away from the warmth and safety of his and Remus' home but Harry took no notice.

'Christmas time...it is so pure' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and allowed the snow to fall on him 'It is almost like the snow that falls at Christmas time covers us all the bad things and washes away the sin people commit so everyone can enjoy this time of year without any troubles.'

Flashes of the Dursley's faces crossed Harry's mind causing the young man to open his eyes with a puzzled frown.

"I wonder...it must not work on everyone," Harry muttered to himself only to jump when strong protective arms wrapped around his body.

"What does not work on everyone?" Remus' voice asked from behind Harry, "What are you doing out here in the cold love? I finally got those evil Christmas lights untangled."

"I told you that you should of used a spell on them last year to stop them from getting tangled, you have been trying to untangle them for an hour now," Harry said with a laugh only for it to trail off as he thought about Remus' words, "Christmas snow and sin. I think that there has to be something magical about snow at Christmas time that causes everything to just become so magical...so pure."

"Snow is pure...unless it is New York snow," Remus said dryly as he remembered the Christmas song he had just heard while Harry let out a happy laugh.

**End.**


	9. Quiet Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Cracker, Whisper, and Slow Down.**

**Quiet Moments**

Loud laughter boomed into through the house and into their bedroom as the pair lay on their bed curled up together. Concern shone brightly in Remus' eyes as he looked across the bed at the still form of his unmoving mate.

"It will get better with time love, you just need to slow down and take it easy," Remus said in a soft whisper as he slowly reached forwards and placed a supportive hand on Harry's hand, "I should of know that the sudden loud sound from the Christmas cracker would set you off..."

"I...I thought I was past that, I thought I was far enough along to enjoy Christmas without any...episodes," Harry said quietly as he winced at his last word, "I thought I was in control enough to-"

"Hey now, no beating yourself up over this love," Remus cooed softly as he slowly leant forwards and placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "You have already come so far, just look at last week! You went out shopping for Christmas gifts!"

"While ready for an attack," Harry said dryly as he slowly inched towards Remus, "The war is over Remmy...yet I..."

"It is not easy to switch off these responses as if they are just light switches," Remus said with an understanding smile, "Well I think you have done a marvels job so far with coping, once we have had a few minutes to pull ourselves together and everything dies down a bit downstairs we will rejoin the Christmas party."

"Do you think that is wise Remmy?" Harry asked biting his lower lip, "I might hurt someone..."

"No you will not, I will not let you, besides I will make sure that there will be nothing to set you off so you have nothing to worry about," Remus said soothingly as he allowed Harry to curl up against him, "Besides Christmas is meant to be spent with family, there is no right way to celebrate it so it will not matter if we do things a bit differently."

"Thank you Remmy, thank you for making today a wonderful Christmas," Harry said softly causing Remus to place another kiss on his head, "I love you Remmy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my precious mate."

**End.**


	10. A Pineapple and Earmuffs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Earmuffs, Enamour, and Pineapple.**

**Pineapple and Earmuffs**

Laughter bounced between the happy couple as they stared at the Pineapple sitting on the kitchen table. With sparkling green eyes filled to the brim with happiness Harry took in the Pineapple wearing pink fuzzy earmuffs.

"I wonder," Remus said as he finally got hold of his laughter, "If it is possible for a pineapple to enamour someone because our pineapple is something special."

"I think we have been snowed in for a bit too long," Harry said with a giggle, he knew that both of them could easily just use the floo but they were having too much fun, "If the pineapple wearing pink fuzzy earmuffs as a Christmas dinner guest is anything to go by I think this will be a Christmas to remember."

"I hope our guest will not get upset when the rest of our friends show up for Christmas dinner later today," Remus said with a grin as he pulled Harry into a loving hug which Harry happily expected, "Do you think that our special Christmas guest will get upset?"

"Remus, honestly," Harry said dramatically as he let out a dry sigh and rolled his eyes, "Our 'Christmas guest' is a Pineapple! Pineapples do not get upset!"

"They do," Remus said with a silly grin on his face, "If you forget about them and leave them alone for a while they strike back with a nasty taste when you finally eat them."

**End.**


	11. Eggnog and Captain Kirk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Eggnog, Fascinated, and Captain Kirk.**

**Eggnog and Captain Kirk**

Giggles was shared as two identical noses where rubbed together and bright eyes sparkling with life and happiness connected. Unable to help himself Remus pushed his face forwards slightly planting a kiss on his mate's lips.

"Remmy!" Harry squeaked out in embarrassment only for him to be ignored as Remus found himself fascinated by his mates bright emerald eyes that looked like they were glowing.

"I do not know what this eggnog is but I am starting to see the applies of it," Remus said with a silly little grin on his face, "How about we do nothing tonight and watch those Captain Kirk episodes you have been hiding until we can watch them? We are already ahead of schedule by two days, we will be ready for Christmas in no time at all."

"How did you know about my muggle DVD collection?" Harry asked with a glare through it was ruined by his almost falling off Christmas party hat and his rosy red face, "I thought I hid them good!"

"Found them while looking for the wrapping paper," Remus replied as he leant forwards and playfully licked Harry's check, "So, want to watch them under the Christmas tree with me?"

"No fair! You know normally I cannot say no to you! And now you are super sexy!" Harry cried out in mock anger as a silly little pout came to his face, "If you know where they are go and get them, but be warned! We are watching all of the DVD's, that is more than an hour long!"

"As long as I am with you I am the happiest man on this planet," Remus answered honestly as he placed a lopsided kiss on Harry's all ready well kissed lips.

**End.**

**I do not know what Eggnog is at all, where I live there is no eggnog at all so all I know about it is what I found online about it being a milky alcoholic drink, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry. I did not even know eggnog exsited until I started to write this drabble.**


	12. Wolf Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Fireplace, Fear, and Spitting Image.**

**Wolf Christmas**

Eyes filled with wonder and happiness stared at the man dressed in red who had just come out of the chimney. Fear filled Harry's eyes as he took in the man who looked like a spitting image of the famous jolly man he had seen so many times before during Christmas at the Dursley's.

'I...He cannot be the real Father Christmas' Harry thought with wide eyes as he carefully looked behind the man only to find the fireplace looking perfect and nothing out of place, Harry could not spot anything that might tell him how the man managed to enter the house, let alone the living room.

Looking into the stranger's eyes Harry suddenly found himself staring into familiar love filled amber eyes, at that very moment his fear was washed away and replaced with Christmas happiness.

"Remmy!" Harry cried out with a large smile on his face causing the now not stranger to blush madly, "Why are you dressed up like Father Christmas for?"

"That my love is a long story," Remus replied with a sheepish grin as he placed his heavy sack on the ground, "Can I distract you with presents?"

**End.**


	13. Full Moon Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Fudge, Hatred, and A Full Moon.**

**Full Moon Christmas**

Amber eyes filled with tears as fear appeared in them, with sharper than normal teeth bit his lip as shaky hands clinged to his mate like a life line.

"I do not hate you, I could never hate you," Harry spoke softly as his eyes filled with honesty and unconditional love as he gazed straight into his mate's amber eyes, void of any hatred, "I do not care, I knew the truth long before we got together and I love the fact that we are mates."

"B-But this year there will be a full moon on Christmas," Remus stuttered out nervously as he allowed his precious mate to pull him into a hug, "I won't be much fun this Christmas, I will be too tired and we will have to-"

"Tell everyone to come over a little bit later in the day and let me stuff you with chocolate flavoured fudge," Harry finished as he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Remus' lips, "You do not have to worry about me hating you over this little thing Remmy."

"Little thing? Little thing?!" Remus repeated in an almost shocked and hysterical tone, "I do not think that I am a werewolf would be thought of as just a little thing."

Rolling his eyes Harry placed another kiss on Remus' lips, "To me it is, I love you Remmy and besides Christmas is meant to be spent with the ones you love which we will be doing."

**End.**


	14. Old Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Garland, Helpless, and Resumed the backtrack.**

**Old Music**

Laughter filled the room as Harry kept his mate's old muggle CD behind his back, his eyes twinkled merrily with happiness as his mind silently and quickly remembered the group's name, Resumed the backtrack.

"Harry," Remus said with a playful pout as he tried and failed to get his old CD back, "Where did you find the CD? It is by one of my favourite groups."

"It fell on me when I was getting the Christmas decorations out, it fell on top of me when the garland fell on top of me," Harry answered as he playfully continued to dodge Remus' hands, "I did not know that you were into this sort of music Remmy."

"I found it to be relaxing after a day of dealing with your father and James," Remus replied as he continued to helpless attempts to get his CD back, "What will it take to get my CD back?"

Harry's eyes twinkled in the Christmas lights, "A kiss."

**End.**


End file.
